


Fanvid: Never Said Goodbye

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Goodbyes, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For a moment, it's like we never said goodbye."</p><p>Meetings and partings and meetings again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Never Said Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** Open Roads, Cerys Matthews

**Length:** 3.59

 

  
  



End file.
